Fresh Powder
by PrsctrTails
Summary: My first dive into Zane/Atty. Not my deepest plot idea, more or less just chapters of smut. Rated M for sexiness content and language. Read and Review!
1. On The Wall

[Behold, Atticus and Zane! Everyone's favorite GX supermodels! I intend this to be chaptered, but between this, ChazzAster and Southern Harmony, the chapters might be a little slow going. Please, Read&Review!]

It was one thing to think you were good looking, it was quite another to admire yourself in the mirror. Of course, this was what Atticus Rhodes did on a daily basis. He'd look at himself, touch himself and all other manner of things, some of them probably illegal. While immature and bordering on narcissistic, he kept to his schedule, never missing a chance to admire the body his constant working out and tanning had given him.

Zane, on the other hand, was probably too aloof for his own good. He never reacted to anything, ever. He was far and away the best duelist at the Academy but he knew that Jaden would soon surpass him. His dueling prowess aside, Zane was known mainly for the fact he only had one or two basic facial expressions. He was known for being rather tight-lipped about nearly everything. Only in the private company of his adored Atticus did he ever open up about his dreams and frustrations, which were many.

A well-read young man, Zane was familiar with the concept of Yin and Yang. For everything an opposite and for every opposite a matching opposite. The blue haired beauty would often chuckle over the fact that it was Atticus who best understood him. His mind could easily replay the wonderful, albeit grammatically improper, pieces of advice.

_Listen, dude_._ You can't take all the shit in life so seriously_.

_You gotta learn to lighten up, Zaney_. _Start by smiling more_!

Despite his penchant for rock music, surfing and Converse sneakers, Atticus was probably one of the wisest people Zane knew.

Of course, some surf-spun wisdom was nothing compared to the almost painfully simple fact that Atticus Rhodes was easily the most gloriously sexy living thing Zane had ever seen.

It was many things. The big brown eyes, the easy, sliding smile, the thick and lengthy and pleasantly unruly mop of brown hair. His body, Zane knew, was something that the Universe had personally chiseled from the finest marble, his muscles lean and hard. Of course, the attraction cut both ways. Zane was, on Atticus's so called 'hotness scale', a solid 10. This amused him.

Hair color and temperament aside, the two could have passed for brothers. Each had the same boy next door look about them.

Before his brain could drift further out upon the perfectly weaved ocean of romantic dreams, Zane felt a pair of arms wrap around his upper chest.

"Hey, Zaney." Atticus said, cheerful as always.

"Hey, Atticus." Zane replied, relaxing his frame into his boyfriend's warm grasp. "Didn't hear you come in."

"Psh, you never here _me_ coming, Zaney." Atticus said, laughter devious. He dragged his hands about Zane's chest, finally settling on pressing and tweaking his boyfriend's pectoral muscles and nipples. Zane's body squirmed slightly as his nipples hardened under Atticus's fiddling. "Wow, Zane." Atticus said, feeling the small, rock hard spots. "These bad boys could cut a diamond."

Zane emitted a pleased murmur as Atticus continued to tweak with his chest. He rolled his head back, content to rest his head on Atticus's shoulder.

"How are ya?" Atticus asked, his mouth ever so close to Zane's ear.

"Oh, pretty good." Zane replied. Of all of Duel Academy, only these two knew that Atticus was capable of melting all of Zane's methods of resistance with little to no effort. "It was hard to sit still in class today, thanks to your enthusiasm last night."

"Hey." Atticus retorted. "It's so not my fault you're a bottom."

"I told you not to call me that." Zane scowled.

"Get off it, dude." Atticus chuckled, giving Zane's stomach a pat. "You're my bitch."

"I am not." Zane laughed, worming his way out of Atticus's grasp. He turned, eyes already looking forward to having Atticus in his view. He was not disappointed.

His beloved surfer boy was decked out in a t-shirt tight enough to show off every one of his carefully trained chest muscles. His nipples were easily visible through the white shirt, barely masked behind the word "Billabong" across his chest. He bit his cheek to keep from laughing as he noticed a large metal pot leaf as a belt buckle. The belt itself held up a taut fitting pair of jeans, tight, but not to the extreme length that Jaden seemed to favor. His latest pair of shoes were a brown pair of Converse, tightly knotted and kept perfectly clean.

Clearly aroused and his blood already pumping all about, Zane eased himself into a chair. Before he could react. Atticus did an about face and eased himself into Zane's lap, his sinfully warm buttocks pressed firmly against Zane's denim covered crotch.

"So, how much did you spend on your latest pair of Chucks?" Zane asked.

"Uh… 50 bucks, I think." Atticus answered. "Like them?" He asked, admiring them himself.

"Oh, of course." Zane agreed, swinging an arm around Atticus's middle chest. "Though, we're running out of closest space." He teased.

"Hey, you wear them too." Atticus partially whined. It was true that when not wearing their Obelisk Blue uniforms the two would swap clothes, often arguing over who got to wear what pair of shoes.

While Zane was admiring Atticus's shoes, the brunette was busy working himself into a grind against' Zane's ever excitable crotch. It took Zane a few seconds to register that Atticus was in the beginnings of giving him a lap dance. Atticus was already busy trying to establish a rhythm, his face set in a sly smile, perhaps a little too coy.

Zane felt himself shudder, his nerve endings no match for Atticus's skill in all things ass-related.

"One of these days, you're going to tell me where you learned to do this." Zane said, his hands positioned on Atticus's circling hips.

"You mean how I learned to use booty to get me anything I wanted?" Atticus asked, pushing said rear down. Zane nodded as he softly bit his lip in an unsuccessful attempt to keep back a moan.

"Yeah…that." Zane happily groaned. He was aware, but didn't care in the slightest, that Atticus was so easily able to manipulate him through the use of all things sexual; verbal or otherwise.

"When I figured out simply clenching my butt cheeks could shut a whole room up." Atticus cheerfully pointed, slowing his rear but continuing to work it around, leaving no area of Zane's crotch untouched. The slow friction was too much for Zane to bear.

The room filled with Zane's deep, throaty moans, his arousal nearly painful. Somehow, his rock hard length was being worked around in his jeans in a manner that was odd enough to move his foreskin in all the right ways. The feeling of his sensitive shaft basically being fucked via denim friction quickly overwhelmed him.

"Att… oh, shit, Atticus." Zane grunted, wanting nothing more than to get his pants off and get himself to completion. He could feel this was one was going to be memorable.

"Hold on, Zaney… I'm almost done with you." Atticus chuckled, swinging his hips artfully.

"Oh, you suCK!!!" Zane suddenly screamed as his overworked and pent-up penis violently emptied its contents into his jeans. His eyes closed shut as he groaned hard. He tried his best to clench his hips, desperate to purge every bit of the hot cum that had been building up inside him. He bit his lip as particularly strong stream made its way out. With one last, completely blissful moan, Zane melted back into his chair, eyes half closed and his mouth in a gasping smile. He pulled Atticus against him as he leaned back. "I fucking hate you…" He purred.

Atticus rolled over, burying his face between Zane's neck and shoulder. Atticus looked down to note the impossibly large amount of seed Zane had spurted.

"Wow, dude." The surfer breathed. "That's gotta be a record." Zane nodded, entirely too exhausted to do much else.

"Hands free, too." Zane sighed, face dreamy.

"So, we got how long off?" Atticus asked.

"Well, Bastion's experiment resulted in toxic fumes spreading to at least three other buildings, I think." Zane recalled, shifting from the squishy mess in his pants. "We have the week off."

"Awesome!" Atticus said. "I say we go somewhere!"

"Okay." Zane agreed. "Where?"

"I don't know." Atticus said, bored. He rolled about like a kid trying to get comfortable on a new bed. "Let's bring Jaden and Jesse with us!" The surfer exclaimed. Zane shuddered.

"And deal with a week of hyperactivity and excessive flatulence? God no." Zane said, rolling his shining eyes. Atticus raised an eyebrow.

"And _you_ don't fart?" The brunette asked. "You're worse than those two." Zane promptly slapped the top of Atticus's head. "Ow!" Atticus crowed, rubbing his head. "Fine, we'll go somewhere solo."

"Good." Zane replied, victorious as always. "Where to?"

"Hmm." Atticus scratched his chin. "I vote we fly off somewhere. Tap into that famous Truesdale Family trust fund."

"Snow would be nice." Zane suggested. It was January and powder was still plentiful in various parts.

"It's an excuse to put down our decks and break out our boards." Atticus agreed.

The two touched foreheads and nodded, their plans confirmed. Zane had more than enough money and Atticus liked to spend it. It worked both ways. Atticus eased himself out of Zane's lap and made for the bedroom, content to just throw clothes at random into a suitcase.

Zane shucked off his soiled jeans and followed into the bedroom, proceeding to pack in a manner so precise he might as well have been preparing to climb Mt. Everest.

"See, I'd love to see you go to the airport in your tight little briefs." Atticus chuckled, ruffling Zane's hair from behind.

"I do that the day you start studying." Zane replied, grinning.


	2. Roadtrip

Lugging the suitcases down the stairs, Zane sighed slightly. How long did it take Atticus to do his hair? It had been 45 minutes already, and no matter how long Atticus took, it always looked the same, which was fantastic, but that was hardly the point.

Arriving at the driveway adjacent to the magnificent Obelisk Blue manor house, Zane found himself grumbling again.

"Atticus! Car keys!" The bleunette hollered. Silence was his response. Knowing Atticus, he was probably sprawled on the bed with his jeans and boxers around his ankles. Zane frowned, considering simply bashing in the windows on their late 1980's Toyota Land Cruiser. While cathartic, that would have been counterproductive because he would have been the one paying for it. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Zane looked up to see Atticus emerge from the front door. He not so subtly zipped up and buttoned his jeans. Zane sighed.

"Have fun?" The more mature of the two asked.

"Oh, yeah." Atticus nodded, bounding down the stairs. "I left a really big puddle of fun on the bed." He bragged, sighing happily. His behavior when it came to all things bodily would have been enough to horrify most people, but Zane had learned to take it in stride.

"If it's on your side, I don't care." Zane said. "Did you bring the keys?"

"A-duh." Atticus said, dangling them in the air. "But, I had a thought."

"Uh-oh." Zane laughed a little. "You were thinking?"

"Screw you." Atticus said, trying not to laugh along. "Yeah, I've been thinking. If we fly to wherever we go, we can't make out nearly as much."

"Oh?" Zane inquired.

"Yeah. If we're stuck on a plane, how are we gonna make out?" Atticus pointed out rather astutely. "We both know you can't keep your hands off me."

Again, Atticus was exactly right, and Zane knew it.

"What's your solution?" The bluenette asked, already suspecting.

"We drive." Atticus announced. "Should we feel the need to do the deed, we just find a hotel or something. Besides, we can trade BJ's while driving." Zane nodded, really liking that idea.

"Agreed." Zane said, plucking the keys from Atticus' hands. "We're driving. And please, Atty… keep the farting to a minimum."

"No way." Atticus grinned, shaking his rear a little. "I had bacon for breakfast, Zaney. You're in for a Hell of a show." The brunette grinned as he pushed his butt out slightly and loudly expelled a short batch of gas. "C'mon, Zaney. Take a sniff." Atticus laughed. Zane rolled his eyes as he started loading their luggage.

"We need to go somewhere with a decent nightclub." Zane said. "We haven't danced in a while."

"Danced?" Atticus repeated. "You mean me grinding on you."

"Yes. Exactly." Zane nodded, not bothering to debate the point.

"Sounds good." Atticus nodded, not bothering for a second to help Zane with the loading of the large suitcases. Now on solid ground, Zane lifted the bags with ease, his sinewy muscles flexing. "Oh-ho!" The brunette gawked. "Has someone been working out?"

"A little." Zane lied. Recently, he had been trading in his time spent in the library with the gym. Though, he was still uncomfortable being anywhere near the workout machine Jaden and Jesse had deflowered.

"I'll have to do a more in-depth inspection later." Atticus winked. Zane blushed, still not immune to Atticus' flirtatious personality. With the last suitcase stowed away, Zane beamed with pride. He was proud that he was able to channel his occasional fits of obsessive compulsion into bouts of cleaning or rearranging.

"Well, we're going to get really bad gas mileage." Zane said, nodding towards the overstuffed rear of the SUV.

"We get crappy gas mileage anyways." Atticus deadpanned. Zane shrugged.

"Did you get our boards?" Zane asked. Atticus blinked.

"Was I supposed to do that?" The brunette replied, chucking.

"…Are you high already?" Zane asked, moving close to inspect Atticus' eyes. Determining they weren't bloodshot, the elder Truesdale merely sighed. "I have to ask this again… are you stupid or smart?"

"Dude, Fuck you." Atticus laughed. "And no, I'm not high. Truth be told I figured we weren't gonna get blazed until we started driving." He explained with a laugh and a shrug as he plucked a bag of tightly rolled joints out of his pocket.

"Well, I packed the liquor." Zane added, seeming a little happier about the idea of their trip to wherever it was they were going.

"My kinda guy." Atticus smirked as he slung an arm around the bluenette's waist. The two meandered up the stairs and back to their luxury apartment-like dorm. Of course, Atticus' offset the overall elegance of Zane's bedroom. Every wall in the brunette's bedroom was plastered with pictures and posters of his beloved boyfriend. Some where from Dueling Magazines and other forms of mainstream media, a few where from "Web Only Exclusives" and, well, some were from a personal collection that was so raunchy it was most definitely illegal. Zane would merely look at those and roll his eyes, not entirely able to remember when all the pictures were taken.

"Dude, I told you it was smart of us to do an ad for Converse." Atticus laughed. "Cheap shoes for life."

"I get it, Atty." Zane began, dropping into a chair. "You have a fetish for a certain kind of shoe."

"And you own, what, six pairs?" Atticus asked.

"Twelve." Zane happily answered as he scoured their shared closets for their snowboarding equipment. He eventually emerged with their expensive gear. "How did we get all this again? Did we shoot a snow-themed porn or something?"

"Well, just for us." Atticus winked, pointing to a shelf containing a video camera and many, many "risqué" DVDs that ranged soft-core to the positively disgusting. "So, what are we waiting for?"

"To be honest, I'm trying to wait out your gas." Zane confessed with a laugh. Atticus leaned to one side and again farted, still smiling.

"Yeah, you're gonna lose that game." The brunette teased. Zane, surprisingly, laughed.

"Fine, fine." Zane replied, showing a level of relaxation that the rest of the school probably would have thought mythical. "Ready?"

"Hell, yeah!" Atticus nearly cheered. He bounded to his feet, nearly bouncing onto Zane. The bluenette artfully dodged the bubbly brunette and made for the door.

"I will leave you behind if you run off and play another solo." Zane warned, Atticus rolled his eyes. "Don't test me. And fetch our iPods." He ordered, sounding more like the stern, 'in class Zane' that was capable of sucking all the fun out of a five mile radius.

"C'mon, Zaney." Atticus nearly giggled. "We're going on a basically aimless vacation, and you're still the same hardass you are in class. How?"

"I'm not drunk." Zane countered.

"Silly me." Atticus said, giving Zane's teal mane a slight tug. "I forget you need to have cheap vodka to enjoy yourself." Zane tried to frown, but couldn't.

"Just a reminder," Zane began, grabbing his wallet. "I don't care if you drive drunk on your own, but not while I'm in the car."

"Hey, I drive better when I'm drunk!" Atticus defended.

"You don't drive well _at all_." Zane countered. "Hence all the knocked over stop signs around campus."

"Dude, those stop signs are in really stupid places." Atticus lamely pointed out.

"All I know is none of them are safe with you behind the wheel." Zane poked, having far too much fun. Atticus responded by giving his boyfriend's hair a slightly sharper yank. "Ow!"

"Oops." Atticus said, giving a giggling smile. "I guess your hair isn't safe either." The brunette's bouncy personality was quickly reaching levels that Zane didn't even try and suppress, largely because that required burning too much energy.

"I'll be very impressed if you're able to sit still for longer than thirty minutes." Zane said, rolling his eyes. "I believe the longest you've ever sat still is, what, twenty minutes in Mr. Ishtar's class?"

"Hey, he's scary." Atticus said. "Hot, but scary."

"And out of your league." Zane cheerfully reminded. "We can't forget that."

"Zaney, not cool." Atticus pouted, perhaps a smidgen offended at the idea that there might be an attractive male at the school that might not be attracted to him.

"I guess you'll have to settle for me." Zane said, getting the car door for Atticus. The brunette always got a nice chuckle over the bluenette's relentless formalities. Zane entered the SUV quickly after.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Of course!" Atticus chirped, beaming. "Just don't drive like Jesse."

"Hey, I've never even gotten a speeding ticket." Zane bragged. "Jesse, while wonderful, lacks several rather important applicable skills."

"Yeah, but his accent is hot." Atticus countered.

"Stop complimenting other people." Zane humorlessly ordered. Atticus shrugged. "I buy you nice things. I'm actually considering financing your music career. You will only speak well of me." Zane continued as the 1988 Land Cruiser 'purred' to life.

"Jaden's pretty hot, too." Atticus said, fiddling with his bangs all too playfully. Zane grumbled. Atticus relented. "But, of course, no one's as pretty as my Zaney." The brunette gushed, dropping his head onto Zane's right shoulder. The bluenette managed to restrain himself to only a half-smirk.


	3. The First Leg

As the SUV picked up speed on the freeway, Atticus made repeated attempts to mess with the current music selection. Zane was having none of it.

"I'm not listening to Lady Gaga." The bluenette said, leaving little room for an ultimatum.

"Why not?" Atticus whined.

"Because. That's why." Zane replied, eyes not breaking from the road. "Pick something else. I've got enough Indie stuff you should be happy."

"That's all good. But, like… it's Lady Gaga. Everyone needs Lady Gaga. Especially us gay guys." Atticus said, almost sounding poetic.

"I'm not that gay." Zane reasoned. "Listen to something else."

"Dude, you listen to Ke$ha." Atticus laughed. "You cannot judge me."

"I paid for everything in this car." Zane declared. "I choose the music."

"…So?" Atticus replied. "I'm still your boyfriend, I get choices."

"In-between the sheets, maybe." Zane quipped.

"God, why am I dating you?" The brunette groaned.

"My money, my looks, and to a far lesser extent, my personality." The bluenette listed.

"What personality?" Atticus cheerfully asked. "I mean, I've been looking for one, but I don't think it's in there." He said, playfully poking the side of Zane's head.

"I'm…subdued." Zane replied.

"Dude, you love Ke$ha so much, let's get your nose pierced." Atticus suggested. Zane merely blinked.

"I don't love Ke$ha." He lamely defended.

"Dude, lighten up. _Please_." Atticus jokingly begged. "No one from school is here. You're allowed to be the Ke$ha loving, dirty joke making, occasionally fun having guy I love."

"Maybe." Zane answered.

"You are such a hardass." Atticus said, rolling his beautiful eyes. "Why?"

"Because it makes people think I'm a badass." Zane explained.

"You kind of are." Atticus nodded. "You did go six months without smiling."

"My record is nine months." Zane added, face frozen and eyes locked on the road. Atticus chuckled somewhat nervously.

"That's…that's good." The brunette said, eyeing the bluenette carefully. "When going on vacation…how, no, why are you still being scary?"

"Force of habit." Zane explained. "Like how you're always annoying optimistic."

"Hey, it makes me popular." Atticus smiled and shrugged. "You're the best duelist and all that, but…"

"I am too popular." Zane interrupted. "Explain why you all always follow me."

"…Damn." Atticus said, beaten on his current point. It was somewhat annoying that Zane was impossible to make look bad. He cracked a grin and quickly dropped his head on Zane's shoulder, laughing all the way. "You're just too funny."

"Funny?" Zane repeated.

"Yeah, dude." Atticus said. "I mean, who brags about how long they can go without smiling? That's crazy."

"I suppose I'm just crazy." Zane said. Atticus sighed, not sure how one very attractive teen could be so stubborn.

He had known Zane for basically ever. The two had been best friends the first minute they had met and boyfriends ten minutes later. Atticus, by virtue of his perfect memory, remembered every vulgar thing they had ever done. The brunette unbuckled his seat belt and relaxed into the chair, content to try and sleep until they got to wherever their destination was.

"That better not result in me getting a ticket." Zane warned.

"Dude, you're rich. Shut up." Atticus waved his hand dismissively. "Like…be normal."

"This is being normal." Zane said, shrugging slightly. Atticus practically giggled.

"Oh, dude. You're just too weird." Atticus said. "Though, that's why I love you."

"Weirdness?" Zane asked.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded. "You're general tight assed-ness is actually amusing. In a kind of offbeat sort of way."

"Off beat?" Zane said, expanding on his pattern of repeating singular words.

"Yeah, totally!" Atticus chirped. "Between your weird non-smiling policy and the crazy cleaning habits, you're hilarious."

"I like things clean." Zane explained. "It keeps things running smoothly."

"Huh?" Atticus asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Everything runs better when it's clean." The bluenette offered. "Don't you enjoy life more when everything is well kept?"

"It doesn't really matter." The brunette chuckled.

"Of course it does." Zane quickly countered. "No one is really happy if they have to spend half an hour looking for clean underwear."

"That's why I avoid underwear whenever I can." The always-naughty surfer boy declared. "That, and it always makes my junk feel trapped."

"Why?" Zane asked. "I'm bigger than you."

"Like Hell you are!" Atticus defended. "Pull over!"

"What?" Zane sputtered.

"Screw it." Atticus mumbled as he undid the front of his jeans and, quite literally whipped it out. Zane, despite knowing better, exploded into laughter.

"First of all… thanks for the treat." Zane said, letting one of his hands drift from the steering wheel to give Atticus a squeeze. The brunette grinned and winked. "Second. I'm still bigger."

"Dude. You're so not." Atticus said, not caring that he was debating size while Zane had a rather firm grip. Rebellion aside, he couldn't hide the fact his member was responding to Zane's touch. "I'm at least thicker."

"Okay, I'll give you that point." Zane slightly smirked, deviously feeling his way around. With a quick chuckle, the bluenette extricated his hand and resumed proper driving form. Atticus merely rolled his eyes.

"Whatev, Zaney." Atticus said. "That was your freebie. You passed it up." Zane really didn't seem to care, largely because he was able to get Atticus to strip with merely one carefully placed suggestion. "Are you sure you're gay? I just whipped it out and all you did was grope."

"A grope was all I needed at this particular instant." Zane said. "Besides, I figured if you were that desperate for the briefest bit of pleasure, you'd go at it yourself."

"Psh, I've done a lot worse stuff in this car." Atticus almost bragged, winking. "I think that stain is still back there."

"Which one?" Zane almost groaned. "The one where we misfired during sex, or the one after you wiped out and soiled yourself?"

"I think…the first one?" The always ditzy brunette answered, actually not knowing which was what. "I'm bored. Do something fun."

"Define fun." Zane asked.

"That time you fell asleep and had a wet dream in class." Atticus chuckled. Zane felt his eye twitch.

"That…that was merely an extremely unwanted biological occurrence." The bluenette awkwardly explained.

"Dude, you creamed your pants." Atticus pointed out. "According to Jesse, pretty intensely."

"Shut up." Zane almost growled. Atticus giggled.

"Relax, Zaney." The brunette said with a wave of his hand. "We've all been there…though most of us avoid doing it in class."

"It's not like I planned it." Zane rolled his eyes. "Besides, I was dreaming of you, therefore you should be happy."

"Dude, I am." Atticus nodded. "Just…still surprised it happened period."

"I blame you." Zane declared. "I was fant-, er, dreaming about you. It's your fault."

"I'll so take the blame on that one." Atticus bragged, "So…I love you." The surfer said, shifting so his head was resting in his beloved's lap.

"I love you too, Atty." Zane said, smiling.

"Ha!" Atticus triumphantly declared, jabbing a finger on the left side of Zane's still grinning mouth. "I win!"

"Yes, yes. You win." Zane ceded. "Though, I win this." The bluenette quizzically said.

"Win wha-?" Atticus nearly finished his question, but not before sniffing. He quickly grinned. "Ah, Zaney. Nice one!" He declared, amused at his button-downed boyfriend's successful attempt at flatulence.

"Well, I do live with you." Zane shrugged. Atticus continued to giggle.

"I'm so proud you're finally picking up on my amazing skills." The brunette beamed. "Granted I'm still, like, a million times nastier than you, but you're off to a good start."

"Such a compliment." Zane quipped. "How ever would I repay such a nicety?"

"A what?" Atticus arched an eyebrow.

"Never mind." Zane laughed, dropping a hand from the steering wheel to gently begin petting Atticus' blue mane. "Even softer than normal. New shampoo?"

"Yeah, I think." Atticus nodded his head further into Zane's lap/hand. "Didn't we do a commercial for shampoo or something?"

"I don't know. Probably." Zane answered, still petting. "We do publicity for everything. And we're not even Pro yet."

"Oh, we're gonna be so rich when we graduate." Atticus said, stars in his eyes. "There's a chance we might not even have to Duel that much."

"I enjoy winning." Zane said.

"Uh-huh." Atticus rolled his eyes. "As soon as we graduate, we should go on a really long cruise or something. Just, you know, get away."

"This isn't away?" The bluenette inquired.

"I mean, like, really away." Atticus laughed, adjusting his head in Zane's lap.

"Are you kidding?" Zane asked, laughing as his hand shifted to rub Atty's forehead. "Our merry gang of friends would follow us. It's what they do."

"Yeah." Atticus agreed. "It's pretty scary what Chazz and Aster can do when they put their wallets and brains to it."

"I long to be as evil as those two." Zane wistfully sighed. "They're close to super villains. Attractive, teenage super villains."

"Yeah, that sounds healthy." Atticus giggled as he arched an eyebrow. "They're not super villains, they're rich kids who are really good at hiding the fact they're total sweethearts."

"That doesn't sound as exotic." Zane said. "That just makes them…well, normal."

"Exactly." Atticus bragged, poking Zane in the chin. "We _are_ normal. You just think we're all crazy. We pretty much just go to crazy places and deal with crazy people, but we're normal."

"So you say." Zane winked.

"Yes, so I say." Atticus countered. "It's all those books you read, you make things seem over the top."

"They somewhat are." Zane shrugged.

"Zaney, babe, if things were this crazy, why is BlackJack night our biggest weekly draw?" Atticus correctly pointed out.

"…No clue." Zane said.

"We're all due to graduate in, what, nine months?" Atticus began, his face doing the same cute constrictions it did whenever he tried to do math. "Yeah, nine months. Then we're all Pro, and the world gets really fun. We should just, can't believe I'm saying this…enjoy school."

"I've always enjoyed school. So do you, though, you seem to enjoy lusting after Mr. Ishtar more than studying."

"I have a B+ average, I balance studying and lusting." The spacey brunette declared.

"Pure luck." Zane teased, flicking Atticus' nose. Atticus tried his best to growl. "Down, boy."

"You're such a prick." Atticus grumbled, but still not removing himself from Zane's lap.

"Deal with it." Zane grinned. Atticus followed suit. "I'm a rich prick you happen to be madly in love with."

"God, don't remind me." The brunette groaned.


End file.
